Recently it has been shown that a laser heated metallic tip can effectively recanalize obstructed human peripheral vessels with a low incidence of vessel wall perforation. This technique has the potential of being applied to recanalize obstructed human coronary arteries. However, a simpler, less expensive, and portable energy source for thermal angioplasty would be desirable. As such, a new electrical thermal tip catheter (ETC) has been designed and fabricated. The operating principle of the ETC is based on establishing an electric arc between a central electrode and the inside of an enclosing metallic tip. The ETC (3F and 5F) can be rapidly heated (less than 1 sec) and boil water in a saline bath at less than 1 watt. Human atherosclerotic lesions can be effectively ablated, in vitro, with 9 watts or more. There is some associated zone of thermal injury. Preliminary in vitro studies in an atherosclerotic rabbit model showed that obstructed iliofemoral vessels (9 vessels) with significant lesions (7 vessels) can be recanalized with low incidence of vessel wall perforation (1 vessel), and with minimal histologic thermal injury. The initial results are promising. Further studies are planned to test the safety and the reliability of the ETC, and to assess the long term patency rate of recanalized vessels prior to any in vivo human trials.